1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer in which a paper is pulled out from a roll paper, and which applies a printing process on the paper, cuts the paper, and issues the printed paper. The invention relates more particularly to a printer of a type which includes a printer body where the roll paper is to be accommodated, and a cover, and in which, when the roll paper is set, an excess paper end portion protruding from the boundary between the closed cover and the printer body is cut away, and the printed paper is then transported and issued through a paper discharge path that is different from a paper discharge path where the excess paper end portion exists.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a printer of this type, proposed is a printer in which, when a paper is set, an excess paper end portion protruding to the outside from the boundary between the closed cover and the printer body is cut away, a driving roller for the roll paper is then rotated in the direction opposite to the usual transporting direction to once pull back the paper end portion, and the driving roller is thereafter forward rotated to guide the paper end portion into a paper discharge path for issuance (see Japanese Patent No. 2,909,302 (Paragraphs 0007 to 0012, FIG. 2, etc.)).